All is Forgiven in Death
by The Zutara Critic
Summary: She quickly sobered and concentrated. Aang saw what she was doing and froze, unable to move or breathe. His face was contorted in a mix of pain and sadness as he watched the scene unfold. Zutara, onesided kataang. Rated for character death. ZK


This is a sad Zutara/ One-sided Kataang story. Don't read it if you don't like character death. I was crying when I wrote it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar the third season (Book 3: Zutara) would have already aired. But sadly this is not the case.

* * *

"Guys, I'm going to go help Aang and Zuko! Keep them busy!" Katara screamed to Toph and Sokka, who were battling the fire nation soldiers.

She ran into the throne room and let out a cry as she stumbled over Ozai's body. Quickly scanning the room, Katara froze when she saw Aang and Zuko's bodies strewn on the floor. They were covered in terrible gashes and cuts.

Katara was by their side in an instant. Popping open her canteen she let out another cry of despair as she realized there was not enough water to save either of them. She turned around and swallowed a grimace of disgust as she pulled the water from the fire lord's dead body. Now there was only enough water to save one of them.

_But who do I save? My love, or my brave hero? _She thought to herself and panic started to settle in her stomach. Glancing quickly over to Zuko, she decided. "I'm sorry," she whispered and settled next to Aang. Turning around, she did not see Zuko's finger twitch.

Zuko was in terrible pain. His vision was blurring, and the last thing he saw before the blackness overtook him was Katara saying "I'm sorry," and running to Aang's side. He lost consciousness.

Katara began to heal Aang's many wounds, the water turning blue and her face in a look of deep concentration. When Aang was healed, he began to stir. She realized he would only be conscious for a few minutes before he fainted from blood loss. Leaning down, she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you Aang – you're my best friend. Please forgive me," before rushing back to Zuko.

Aang watched Katara rush to Zuko and tried to cry out, but no sound would come to his voice.

Katara knelt next to Zuko and, as tears flowed freely down her face, she unclasped her mother's necklace from around her neck. She carefully tied it onto his wrist. "I love you Zuko- I always have and always will. Please forgive me. I love you," She said and bent over to give him one last kiss.

Sobbing, she quickly sobered and concentrated. Aang saw what she was doing and froze, unable to move or breathe. He face was contorted in a mix of pain and sadness as he watched the scene unfold, helpless to stop.

Katara lifted her wrist up and placed it over her other one. Bracing herself, she gave a quick jerk and the water from her blood tore her wrist open. Forcing the unconsciousness and pain back, she used her life water to heal Zuko's wound. She bent over faintly and gave Zuko a chaste kiss, landing in his unmoving arms.

A single tear fell from Aang's cheek and then he blacked out.

* * *

Aang and Zuko watched the funeral parade as Katara's body was walked to the ocean. Her white gown flowed in the wind as she was carried their on the top of a pyre. She had never looked more beautiful or peaceful.

Zuko said quietly to Aang, "what I don't understand is how I lived, and she di- she passed on. All I remember is her saying 'I'm sorry' and rushing to you with the healing water,"

The tears were now sliding down the airbender's cheeks. "She healed me Zuko. She healed me and she hurt me. She told me as I gained consciousness that she loved me like a brother, and then rushed over to you. I watched as she told you she loved you. Do you know what she did? She pulled the water from her wrist and healed you with her life."

Zuko was unable to respond. They were now at the beach. Sokka stood next to Hakoda, Suki, and Toph and they all wept openly. Only Zuko approached Katara's body and knelt next to it. Taking out his father's crown, the fire nation emblem of power and respect, he placed it in her hair. His robes did not reach over his wrist as he stretched out, and everyone could see the blue pendant from the cloth around it.

Aang said to Zuko, "I loved her so much,"

Zuko said, "Me too."

Servants lifted the pyre as Iroh stepped forward and lit it. Then they pushed it out to sea, a burning flame on a crystalline surface.

* * *

: (

Sorry, I don't usually write Katara death but this got all my emo out.

The Zutara Critic.

Review.

V


End file.
